Carlisle's creater is really a kid?
by CreativityTeen13
Summary: Warning: Spankings. Carlisle's real creater is actually a 14 year old girl. How does everyone find this out? Well, lets just say she's upset and her coven is forcing her to live with Carlisle for a little bit. This starts out a month before the cullens move to forks.
1. Fake chapter

**This is a false chapter, it is to tell you about each of the Ancient Vampires, so you know what to expect from them.**

**If you see "A.V." it means Ancient Vampires, but I was too lazy to write it.**

* * *

_Jackie  
_Gender: Female  
Physical Age: 21  
Occupation: Animal veterinarian  
Mate: Nathan  
Status: Head Leader of the Ancient Vampires. Sub-coven leader  
Hair: Long, dark blond, straight, and usually in a pigtail  
Height: 5'10

_Zoey_  
Gender: Female  
Physical Age: 15  
Occupation: Student  
Mate: Zane  
Status: no position  
Hair: Medium, light red, and curls  
Height: 5'5

_Nathan_  
Gender: Male  
Physical Age: 22  
Occupation: Musical Teacher  
Mate: Jackie  
Status: A.V.'s status man. Coven leader.  
Hair: Short, brunet, and fluffed out  
Height: 6'0

_David_  
Physical Age: 15  
Occupation: Student  
Mate: Hannah  
Status: No leadership, messenger for A.V. things  
Hair: Short, Regular Blond, straight  
Height: 5'6

_Emily  
_Gender: Female  
Physical Age: 14  
Occupation: Student  
Mate: Joey *non-A.V.*  
Status: no position  
Hair: Short, Brunette, and slight curl  
Height: 4'8

_Zane  
_Gender: Male  
Physical Age: 18  
Occupation: Student  
Mate: Zoey  
Status: Leader of coven.  
Hair: Short, Dark Brunette (almost black), straight but fluffy.  
Height: 5'9

_Hannah_  
Gender: Female  
Physical Age: 19  
Occupation: Tutor  
Mate: David  
Status: Coven's leader  
Hair: Medium, Light Brunette, straight, usually in a braid.  
Height: 5'8

_Michel  
_Gender: Male_  
_Physical Age: 20  
Occupation: Doctor  
Mate: Sophia (non-A.V.)  
Status: Coven Leader  
Hair: Short, dark blond, fluffy.  
Height: 5'11

_Jacey  
_Gender: Female  
Physical Age: 19  
Occupation: FBI agent  
Mate: Kory  
Status: no positions  
Hair: Long, dark red head, straight.  
Height: 5'9

_Kory  
_Gender: Male  
Physical Age: 19  
Occupation: FBI agent  
Mate: Jacey  
Status: Coven leader.  
Hair: short, brunette, straight  
Height: 5'10

**Now…the story can begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the real Twilight characters (or Dracula whenever the hell he is mentioned). I do own Emily, all the other ancient vampires, Joey, and the plot (I think).**

***Ancient Vampires are the direct descendants of the first vampire; I'm calling him Dracula because people think Dracula was the first. But, Ancient Vampires are older than earth's estimated age. This will all be explained later on.  
**This is set a month before the Cullen's go to Forks, so you have to wait a little while if you want Bella to even be thought of coming into the story. **

-Emily's Pov-

I glanced out of the bedroom window. This was the room that Joey, my mate, and I slept in, well that I slept in.

You see, I am a proper second generation, Joey is an improper third generation in the vampire world. The direct decedents of Dracula are called "The Ancient Vampires" because, well, we're old. Somewhere about 40 generations ago, vampires lost the human disguise gene.

This gene includes, blood supply (undrinkable to vampires, convincible to humans), the ability to sleep, true tears (non-venom). I am even more different from other vampires because I have a special ability, this ability is able to copy others abilities. According to Jackie, I got it from always copying everyone so well in my human life, so it just grew 10 times when I was transformed, yea, I don't understand it.

Back to reality, my coven is sending me to the Cullen Coven; they think that it will help me get mentally better. There was an accident a few months ago; it involved a human and the voltori, let's just say I haven't been myself since. I haven't spoken to anyone in over 3 months, and Joey can no longer get the stuff animal out of my hands anymore. Lizzy and Ben think it would be better if I left my current coven and spent some time with Carlisle againn, since I have not seen him in over a hundred years.

"Emily, you ready to go?" Lizzy popped her head through the door with a smile; her words pulled me out of my own thoughts.

I responded non-verbally to her question by getting off the queen sized bed and walking through the door, holding onto my stuff animal for dear life. I walked down the steps in my new outfit, a navy blue t-shirt and black cargos along with my rain boots. Joey caught my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp; I was rewarded by two sharp smacks to my backside.

"Emily, quit that right now!" To save myself from gaining a sore ass, I quit struggling. "It's cold and raining outside, let's get you into a raincoat," his voice was sweet and gentle nudging me towards the closet. He quickly pulled out his yellow raincoat; this was the part I hated of him being so much taller. I am physically a 14 year old who is 4'8; Joey is physically a 17 year old who is 5'9. And when you put his jacket onto me, it only dangles six inches from the ground.

I looked him with my lifeless eyes. This amused him somehow, he merely chuckled. "Your coat has holes in it, little miss "I-love-the-rain-but-hate-jackets. Besides, you look cuter this way!" I only sighed and shoke my head to his words.

We quickly exited our home, entering Ben's Honda. Apparently, Lizzy and Ben didn't trust Joey's reckless driving to get me, and Ben's car, to Carlisle's home safely. Joey and I climbed into the back seats, I glanced back to see my old home one more time. According to the conversation I heard last night, Liz and Ben found a home in France that they wanted to live in for a year or two; Joey is going to be with them since I shall be at Carlisle's during that time.

Ben and Liz, they're not my creation,; they are improper third generations like Carlisle and Ben, but from a different ancient vampire. My friend Zane had made them, his mate Zoey was feeling upset because she was not going to be able to have children with her lover. Ben was created first, when he fell in love with Liz, he demanded her to be changed right then and there. Two decades ago, Joey and I went on our own for a bit. Zoey being Zoey told, no ordered, Ben and Liz to keep an eye on us. And boy did they, I sware, their both 18, but you would think that they were older then that. Sometimes it sucks when your physically the youngest and everyone thinks they need to baby-sit you.

'Wow, everyone has their own kids now. I've ever only created Joey and Carlisle to keep me company. Carlisle…'

**The next few chapters will be of Emily and Carlisle living together. **  
A.V.'s rule number 1,  
If you don't feed like a vampire, you have to eat like a human.

**Please give me your thoughts on it. I've been told I'm not all that great .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: either in this chapter or the next one, there will be a little bit of spanking**

-Emily's Pov-

I glanced out the window and sighed lightly when I saw the rain hit the window. I cuddled with my teddy bear even more. It reminded me so much of that day, where I first meet Carlisle and how everything else fell into place.

-Into the past-

It was late at night, it was raining lightly.

"Emily, dear, could you please wait for us? The house is not getting any farther away; I hope you know this," Michel grinned at my direction. I was roughly twenty feet in front of them skipping around. He was walking calmly with his new mate Sophia, Jackie and Nathan.

I turned back and pouted "I know, but jeez Michel, its cooooolllllddddddd!" This only earned me a chuckle from the whole group. They all knew my reason to wanting to hurry going home. The church was going another Vampire/Witch hunt. I would hate for them to finally discover us.

I stopped imminently once I caught of a nomads scent, I knew him, his name is Sebastian and he was in the market place this morning. I glanced to my left, horrified by the scene Sebastian grinning devilishly at all the claw. "SEBASTIAN DON'T!" I ran as fast as a human was expected to, to Carlisle's limp body. I collapsed to my scraped up friend, letting the tears fall my eyes.

"Damn it no…" were the words that escaped my tears. Carlisle was the only human that the A.V.'s had allowed me to associate with, the only friend that could physically age older. The other vampires had obviously heard my outburst and hurried to my side.

I heard Jackie gasp; out of the corner of my eye I saw her sit next to me. "Sweetheart, he's not going to make it out of this. No treatment will be able to heal his wounds." She murmured as she hugged my now shaking figure.

"No," I said coldly standing up. "No _human _treatment will heal him. But the venom will, right Michel?" my voice was more along pleading when I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

Michel had that look in his eyes, the one where he gave up on debating on telling me something. "Yes, the venom would be able to heal the injures that the nomad caused. But Emily, don't try to transform him yourself, it's not safe for your body. That is a direct order, got it?" His voice became stern at the last few sentences.

I heard a faint cough below me, "Carlisle!" I went back down to his head and checked on him, "are you still with us? Come on, say something!"

He smiled softly "Hey, why the long face?" he placed his hand on my tear stained cheek and I actually saw his body collapse.

I didn't care what Michel or Jackie would do to me later. I made up my mind, "Know what Michel?" I spoke as I picked up Carlisle's neck.

"What Emily?"

"I don't give a fuck," were my final words before I punctured Carlisle's fragile neck. I could taste the iron of his blood as bits of it entered my mouth, I could only hope that my venom was entering his body. After a few seconds I felt Michel tug my mouth of him, to avoid ripping skin, I let my mouth release the neck.

I stood up and turned around to see a very pissed off doctor; I also felt a few sharp smacks delivered to my behind. I couldn't help but let a gasp escape my lips. Then he gave me the dreaded lecture.

"Why do you not listen to me? That blood could been of been filled with god-knows-what, a filthy nomad had used his hands to scratch up the body, and not to mention you have NEVER had human blood! Do you not realize how dangerous that could have been? You are in so much trouble when we get home missy!" Uh oh, not only could I hear the rage in the tone but the nick name "missy" only meant I was sure as hell won't be able to sit for a few days.

"Yes sir" was the only thing I was able to reply with as I rubbed the tears forming in my eyes and the stinging from my butt.

Michel looked over at Nathan and nodded. Nathan then picked up Carlisle, "Nate, let me-"

"Emily, I highly doubt that your tiny figure can carry this, AND make it look human," was his reply not looking me in the eye.

-Michel's Pov-

The walk home was quiet and tense; I was severely pissed off at Emily. She had disobeyed me even after I clearly remember telling her NOT to bite Carlisle. She doesn't realize that the human's blood was full of dirt and germs; she risked herself of becoming deathly sick by doing that. I understand that she wanted to help her friend, but why didn't she just ask for our help?

I could ask her when we get inside, we were finally home. I cleared my throat, "Nathan, could you please take Carlisle to my work room?" He silently nodded and went inside, Jackie joining him. I looked down at Emily, she was already starting to sniff, and she clearly knew what was in store for her. It nearly brook my heart to see her like that, "Young Lady, go wait in your bedroom corner, I'll be up there in a moment." I then glanced at my beautiful mate, and cupped her face with my hands. "Baby, if you wish to, you could go around town with Jackie and Nathan." She nodded and went to go get her companions.

Once the others were out of the house I sighed, now I have to deal with Emily. I reached her bedroom within moments. I knocked the door softly, when I was given no response I walked in, I scanned the room to find the little trouble maker in the corner fettle position, crying. Within moments, she was in my arms. "Shhh, shh, everything is going to be okay, shhh." I did everything I could to make her calm down, eventually it worked and she was merely sniffling again. I lifted her chin up gently by using two fingers, "Do you want to talk about it now, or later?"

Her head went straight down, "I don't want to talk about it at all," could only be heard of a vampire. I let out a deep sigh; clearly I was going to have to punish her before I could get a proper answer. "Alright then, let's go on with your punishment." I muttered while pulling her over to the bed.

I sat down, looking her almost eye to eye, "Do you know why I am about to spank you?"

With her glance going downwards she whispered "because I didn't listen to you by biting Carlisle." At least she knew some of the reason.

"We'll have to add onto that response once you start to think about it, come on." I placed her over my knee, lifting up her dress, I began to smack the small bottom in front of me.

**Smack, **a small gasp due to shock came from her lips, I felt her tense up.  
**Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, **her small body was starting to squirm and kick, but she was staying silent.

**SMACK **I delivered one hard smack to her sit spot, causing her to whimper. Picking up on a pace, I began to lecture her.

"You" **smack "**do not" **smack** "disobey" **smack "**me" **smack "**or" **smack "**Jackie" **smack "**when" **smack** "it**" smack "**is" **smack "**a" **smack "**direct order," **smack smack smack** "you know this" **smack smack smack**. I decided that it was about time to pull down her bloomers, when I started to pull them down she protested and placed her hand back. I had to pin it down; afraid that I might accidently hit it. I continued to spank her with every word on her bare bottom. "You not only put yourself in danger, but what if you wouldn't stop? You would have killed Carlisle; all you had to do was ask one of us to do it for you."

"Okay okay…I'm sorry. Michel, please, stop!" she was kicking and tears were pouring down her cheeks. I noticed that her backside was now very red.

'Shit, I must have been harder than I thought. I need to finish this up.' I tilted her forward and gave her four final blows on her sit-spots. I rubbed circles on her back, I waited a moment for her to get her breathing to calm down, I adjusted her clothing and helped her into a sitting position. She immediately grabbed my shirt crying about how sorry she was for everything.

"Emily, what are you sorry for?" I asked while petted her hair.

"F-for being disobedient, and not asking for your all's help, I-I-it could have killed me or Carlisle if I continued…"

I kissed her forehead and laid her down to sleep, the poor thing, it was 1 a.m. I wished her a pleasant night and closed the door.

-Emily's Pov-

I smiled when he left and thought, 'it was worth it.'

-Out of past for a few minutes-

I smiled, that was such a long time ago. 'At least we got to add Carlisle to our family. I loved living with him.'

**Me: Please review and/or tell me how to make it better :D if you want a misadventure with little Emily, just p.m. me before 11/12/12 (mm/dd/yy) and I'll think about it!**

**Also, I don't own twilight, steph does. I only own Em' and the A.V's and all the other non-twilight characters. I shall return Steph's characters in perfect condition, well, unless one of them was bad.**


	4. RL Misadventures (maybe)

**Authors note: I would like to add a few things real quick.  
1) I've been sick and busy for the last week.  
2) I realized that I made Michel seem a little bit like Carlisle. Sorry D:**

_Real life Misadventures_

_I was alone in a room; it was dark, so dark. I tried to move, but it hurt so badly._

_. A light thud could be heard behind me, pacing in some sort of manor. I could hear small whispers._

_"If you want them gone, we must illuminate the weakest person of the group," a male who's voice was stern, clearly an older male._

_"But who are you planning to kill? And what is the true purpose if we make them disappeared?" Another male, but he sounded freer going then the first person. It sounded like, Aro._

_"Are you so oblivious? They are too old to be running a world full of new vampires! We are much more fitted to do the controlling._

_"We are already controlling the new vampire, if you have not noticed."_

_"I want more power; three of their rulers are children! I vote that we take out the youngest; by what I hear, she is the weakest physically."_

_Aro took a deep sigh, "Fine, whatever you wish. I am sticking out of this, if you change your mind, I'll be waiting." Aro would be heard walking away from the scene.  
_I was taken out by what seemed like a physic conversation by a cold hand poking at me. I knew it wasn't Joey, it didn't feel like him. No, it was another stupid spirit. A gift I obtained from Liz when I first meet her.  
"Come on, I just wanna say hi!" It was the stupid Street kid, he loved to annoy me. "Aren't you goanna say hi? Or are you too stupid of a bitch ta know how to speak!" I heard him laughing. "I can't believe that the son-of-a-bitch here got stuck with you. He's ugly as it is, and now he's banned from society because you made him different! I wonder if you're a baby, you're carrying that teddy bear like your three years old. No wonder he wants to drop you off at some weirdo's coven for a while." That's it, he finally crossed the line.

It was only a matter of seconds; from getting my seat belt off, to unlocking the car door and finally exiting the moving vehicle, but that didn't stop the ghost boy. Ben hit the brakes, and the taunts began again. "Stupid brat, why are you still alive? Haven't you done enough to the world?"

I didn't want it to anywhere near him, so I took off running, bear in hand. I could hear my name be called by the others, but I didn't listen to them and just kept running.

-Joey's Pov-

If it wasn't for the fact that Liz is such an amazing person when it comes to explaining her gift, I would have tanned Emily's ass to where she wouldn't be able to sit for a long time. I let out a deep sigh and faced my dear cousins.

"Ben, Liz, and you two go on threw the sides to get her? I'll go in the middle, let everyone know when you find her." They nodded, understanding the simple plan, and we all threw went after her.

I ran through the woods that were right beside us, it took a solid five minutes before I spotted her. Emily was standing in front of a river stream, her hands playing in the water. I ran over to her in vampire speed, I bent down to her level and hugged her tightly. "Ben, Liz, go wait in the car, I found her."

I stood Emily up and made her look me in the eyes. I noticed that her eyes were tearing filled, not yet letting tears escaping her perfect eyes.

She looked down frustrated; I lifted her chin up with my finger. "Baby, what's wrong? You won't tell anyone anything anymore. You're always to yourself, and you won't let anyone take that stuff bear out of your hands." Cupping her face into my hands, my voice began to sound desperate. "Emmy, please just tell me what's on your mind."

I saw her open her mouth, but I wasn't expecting that she would say anything. "You're abandoning me…" she sounded like a small child who has been neglected their whole life. I couldn't stop myself from slapping her ass as hard as I could a few times, then embrace her into the biggest hug I could.

"Emily McAlister, don't you dare ever, and I mean EVER, think I am abandoning you!" I kissed her forehead; I could hear her sniffling lightly. "I love you with all my heart; I wouldn't be leaving you with Carlisle if I didn't think he could make you feel better. Emmy, you know he has a large coven, they can help you become like your old self again, okay? It's only going to be a year or two; I swear to god, I'll come back to you, okay?"

She nodded her head while rubbing her eyes and yawning, god she can look adorable at times. "Hey Baby why don't you take a nap for the rest of the trip?" Her head imminently shot up and started to shake, sighing I remembered how much she hates naps. "Emily, you're tired, it'll be a shorter trip for you then." This time, she pushed me away with furious eyes, and I know for a fact I heard the words "fuck off" come out of her. After words, she just started to talk towards the general direction of the car.

I grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement, and I began to smack her bottom five times. "Emily, you know better than to treat someone like that!" I began to lecture as I pulled her to the nearest rock. "You do not tell your mate to fuck off; all I was going was telling you simple that you should take a nap." I pulled down her pants and placed her over my knee, before starting I pull down panties to make it bare.

**Smack, **she jerked up from the first smack. "You have been told by many people that you need to sleep regularly, and you have not been doing that." **Smack smack smack. **I quickly got a rhythm to go along with my words. "You** smack** need **smack **to **smack **take **smack **care **smack **of **smack **yourself **smack **more **smack**, this **smack** is **smack **not **smack** good **smack **for **smack **your **smack **body **smack smack smack.**" She isn't making any noises, but I can smell her tears pouring from her eyes. I deliver five of the hardest smacks I can to her sit-spots, and then I help rearrange her clothing. Standing her up, She immanently glomped me, pouring her tears onto my t-shirt. I hugged her, telling comforting words.

"Baby, let's go back to Ben and Liz now, they'll think I had killed you if I don't bring you back now." I joked looking down at the pitiful figure. She held up her arms, she clearly wanted to still hug me. I picked her up, she gasped when my arm made contact with her freshly spanked bottom. We began to go back to the lovely car.

'Fuck, now I have to deal with crazy-cousin Liz when my little fiancé falls asleep.' Finally reaching the car, I saw Ben look like he was still laughing at something, and Liz had some kind of pout on her face.

I gently placed her into the car; I heard a slight whimper come out when I was no longer touching her. I smiled at her, "Babe, just give me a second to get situated on the other side." Stubborn child, she still refused to sleep.

When I was finally buckled in, Em basically wasted no time on using my lap as a pillow. With her low snore, you could tell she was genially asleep.

"Now Joey," I heard Liz begin. "Do you think I should burn you to death for spanking Emily or not?"

'Sometimes I wonder if she ever was spanked for being disobedient."

**Tbc **

**A.V. rule number 3.**

**Vampire Children under the physical age of 15 are forbidden to make spells with witches, unless given permission to do so by adult vampire.**

**Thanks for being patient :D**

**I am going to make a "mini" chapter next about Alice seeing the vision of Emily coming! :D **

**Chao, oh yeah. Review please :D (need to know how it is v.v)**


	5. Mini part :D

**Hi again :D**

-Alice's Pov-

"Jasper, you silly boy, give me back my shoe. You to Emmett!" I giggled, both my husband, and my brother have stolen my favorite flats. I was about to swipe one from Emmett when I suddenly had a vision.

"Alice, Alice, what do you see?" I could tell it was Jasper who was talking to me.

-In the vision 3rd perspective-

A black car parks itself into the Cullen parking area. Both a man and women, around the age of 18, come out. A younger girl is sleep along with what looks like a 17 year old boy sit in the back.

"Ben, why don't you get Carlisle with me?" The female women asked.  
"Alright love, I guess it won't hurt to have Joey wake her up."

Carlisle almost immanently comes out through the door, very much elated. "Ben, Liz, I did not realize the two of you would be coming to drop her off as well!"

After quick exchange in hugs, a young teenager finally comes out of the car with the older teen boy.  
Carlisle bends down to her level and speaks in a sweet, loving voice. "Well, hello there Emily, I haven't seen you in a while now haven't I? That's a really cute bear your holding." He had true smile on his face.

Emily basically launched herself onto Carlisle. "Carlisle, who are all these people?" Rosalie was the one to ask this, she was not pleased with the scene.

-end of vision and Alice's Pov Again-

"Who are they? Why are they coming here, DADDY!" I wailed out, I wish to know how long our visitor or visitors are going to be staying here, and why.

Carlisle was to my side in an instant. "Sweetheart, are you harmed?" he questioned while examining me.

A pout appeared on my face, "Daddy, why is there a girl named Emily coming."  
This brought on his shocked expression, and Edwards was hanging at the door. "Her name is Emily McCalister-Cullen. She's physically frozen at 14, and she is apparently part of an ancient vampire group, they are direct descendants of Dracula. She is coming to live with us for a year or two at the least; she went through some kind of trauma I guess. Not sure of anything else. She lived with Carlisle for about two hundred years I guess Carlisle had forgotten about Emily even coming for some reason."

I squealed with joy. "YES! I get to go decorate the guest bedroom for a certain somebody!" I accounted skipping down the hallway. "Carlisle, Esme, would you like to help me?" I knew both of them would like to take advantage of the situation and come with me to get suitable things for the child.

I heard a light sigh, it seemed to be Edwards. "Alice, Trust me when I say that _you _ are probably going to need the whole family to help with you on this."

I smiled a little bit. "Are you saying that you are willing to help?"

"Only if you swear not to you throw away my favorite clothes anymore!"

"Fine, but if there is a hole in them that is bigger than my hand when it's in a fist, it's getting thrown away.

"…deal. Come on guys! We need to go get stuff for the strange child who is going to live with us."

"Will I be able to do video games with her?" Emmett spoke up.

"What is she even like, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked as she walked down the steps.

"Hum, well, she's independent, intelligent, depending on her mood she can be quiet or loud, artistic, and well, she is defiantly a unique girl," he responded to Rosalie's question. "And I would assume she would love to play video games with you Emmett. But, right now, she is in a recovery from having a mental break down. So, you'll have to wait a small while before she is herself again."

"Honey, where did you even meet a girl like that?" My wife, Esme, asked as she hugged me.

"I guess, while I was still human, I became friends with her."

Jasper growled, "Did you turn a child into a monster Carlisle?"

Shock grew into the golden eyes once more, "N-no, Emily is older than old. Actually, she is the one who turned me into a vampire."

All the Cullen's had the same expression, "WHAT?"

I couldn't help but smirked to myself, 'I can't wait to meet her for real!'


	6. Yea, a new born!

**_Yea, a new-born :D_**

-In the dream, and Emily's Pov-

I emerged from the bed sheets that had consumed me. I winced when I first felt my bottom touch the bed. I began to remember what happened the day before, "Carlisle," I murmured to myself while running out of the room. I only made it two steps out before I began to cough, nearly losing my balance.

Feeling a gentle touch, I looked up, not surprised to see Michel, I swear, I haven't seen him sleep since his mate came. He quickly placed his hand on my forehead. "Emily, you're sick, so go back to bed." He told me firmly, nudging me towards my room.

"But, Carlisle…" I pushed myself towards the room where they had Carlisle stay in.

He lightly patted my bottom, reminding me that it was still sore. "Little girl, remember what I told you last night?"

"Yea, but it won't harm Carlisle! He'll be like Sophia and not get sick! Please Michel; I need to check up on him."

-Michel's Pov-

I looked down at Emily; I have to make sure that I don't give in what-so-ever. Picking her up, she began to squirm. "He is in the middle of a transformation, and you are sick, let's not get you overwhelmed. You can see him in a few days.

She wouldn't stop trying to get out of my grasp, "But I want to see him now!" I placed her down into her bed.

I gave her the best serious eyes that I could. "Emily, you are to stay in bed till I, Jackie, Nate, or Sophia thinks it is alright for you to be up." I gave her a quick hug, "Sophia will be up in a few minutes to help pack your things.

"We're moving?" she sounded upset.

I turned away, "Yes, to Alaska for the next decade or so. Hey, we'll get to see everyone again though. Jackie was planning on moving there already, now it would be smarty to do so since we have a new-born with us. Jackie told David, so everyone can have a heads up on where to find us. Zoey and Mimi, being them, decided that everyone should go live together for a decade, make it "coven reunion" or something.

I noticed her eyes widen, "E-everyone? Even the descendants?"

"Well most of them are coming. Jacey and Kory's two boys', Chase and Garret, think it would be too crowded, so they're out. Jackie's girl, Stacy, she refuses to share a bedroom with anyone." Both of us laughed silently."

I saw Emily smile disappear, "I still haven't meet Stacy, does she not like me?"

I patted her head, chuckling at her question. "Stacy just isn't a people person right now, I'm sure she and you will be wonderful friends, later on."

I smelled my lovely mates scent from outside, "Honey, you can come in." the door cracked slightly and I could see her long locks of hair showing. "Do you need help with something, dear?"

"No Michel, I just need to pack things up for the move," she showed a slight smile and then saw the tiny vampire who was very close to being tied up onto her bed. "Are you feeling better, little one?" I had to hold back a grin; Emily hated being called "little one" by any of the younger vampires.

"Yes Sophia, thank you for asking. Unlike your mean husband, who didn't!" I rolled my eyes when I saw her stick out her tongue. I left the room, to go see if Jackie and Nate were awake or not.

-Emily's Pov-

I waited until Michel left the room; Sophia was paying no attention, focusing only on my clothing. I took advantage of the few minutes I had, I used all of my vampire speed to get out of the bed, and run out of the room. I had to see Carlisle at least once, I needed to know if he was okay.

I was inside Carlisle's room in under a second. When I was next to his side, I placed one of my hands onto his face. "Carlisle, are you awake? Are you okay, is there anything you need?"

-Carlisle's Pov-

It felt as if my whole body was on fire. I wanted to scream, but I was unsure where I was, and kept my mouth quiet.

_"Carlisle, are you awake?" _I heard a faint, angelic voice ask, I couldn't hear the second thing the angel said. I slowly opened my eyes, I was elated to see someone I knew at least, Emily.

I quickly felt the burning sensation again, wincing in pain, holding in my gasps. I didn't want her to know exactly how unbearable the pain was. But, I wish to know why I was burning in the first place, I didn't see any flames.

I saw as tears left her golden eyes, "C-Carlisle, I'm so sorry that you're hurting. It's my entire fault…" she began to go through a coughing fit, what did she mean?

Two people came in through the door; it looked like her father, Michel, and her aunt, Jackie I think. Michel picked up my small friend, slightly scolding. "I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"Sorry Michel, had ta-had to see if he was okay." She spoke faintly.

Jackie faced my way, she looked as if she just got out of bed, and she sighed. "Carlisle, I guess its story time for the next two days."

"Stories?" I managed to get threw my heavy lips without screaming it; curiosity was heavy in my voice.

Michel walked out of the room quickly, with a coughing Emily in his arms. When he came back five seconds later, he sat down next to me.

"Is she alright, Michel?" Jackie asked him quickly.

"Yes, yes, she is taking a nap right now. Sophia is humming her to sleep. Oh, it sounds like she just went unconscious." The both then turned their attention to me. Michel smirked a little, "You my dear boy are very lucky to be alive."

"Very much, Emily was strong enough not to drain all of your blood. Also, by the fact the nomad vampire didn't kill you." Jackie agreed. "If you haven't noticed, we are vampires."

Vampires, they have to be kidding, right?

"Carlisle, the reason why you are hurting right now, is because Emily tried to save you by turning you into what we are. I'm so sorry for your loss of mortality." Michel muttered.

"Don't worry, you don't have to drink human blood, there is an alternative. You can try it out once you fully transform. And if you don't feel like you won't cope with humans well, we're going to Alaska in four days. Well, that's about it for now. We'll come in and check up on you in a while." Jackie saluted, and then she left.

Okay, good news, I have another chance to live, bad news, I'm a blood sucker. Good news again, I won't be near humans. Well, sounds even enough.

**The next chapter shall be up soon. And it will be called, "Two days till the reunion."**

**Rule number 5:  
A.V. member under the age of 16, must be in a coven with atleast one "mature" adult vamp.**


End file.
